Red Lipstick
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Bonnie finds herself caught in the middle when Klaus and Rebekah seek her help to stop a plan that the Original Witch is beginning to set in motion. But is that all they want her for? Klaus/Bonnie/Rebekah. One Shot.


**A/N: Uhhhh.. apparently, Bonnie is my muse, these past few days :) LOL. I promised to one of my lovely Tumblr buddies that I'd write a Klaus/Bonnie/Rebekah one shot, so, here it is! I decided to make it AU, because, what the hell, why not? I haven't written much Klonnie, and never did Bonbekah (is that what we're calling it? haha) so, I apologize in advance lol. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this :)**

* * *

**Red Lipstick**

"I'm bored," Rebekah said, as she sat on the leather couch in a closed off section of the club, with a glass of _Perrier-Jouet _in hand, and a sour frown on her face as she watched her brother devouring the flimsy brunette, just to the right of her. "You said this would be fun."

Klaus finally dropped the nearly dead woman on the couch, and wiped the remenants of blood away from his already pink lips. He grabbed Rebekah's champagne from her hand, and she scoffed as he took a long sip, before handing it back to her.

"Everything bores you," he accused, as he snapped his fingers to order the next part of his entree over. "I got all of these girls for you, sweetheart," Klaus grinned, before taking a deep bite into his victims wrist. "Perhaps, you can grab yourself something else, then?"

The girl nearly collapsed onto his lap, and he smiled against her smooth skin, as Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"They're all ugly," she said bluntly. "And you don't know me so well, afterall."

Klaus continued drinking as Rebekah turned away, and folded her arms over her chest. This "vacation" sounded a lot more exciting on paper, than it had actually been in real life.

When Klaus finished draining, and threw the lifeless body to the ground, this time, he didn't bother to wipe his mouth of the cherry red blood that dripped down his lips.

"What did we say about you being a brat, Rebekah? If you wanted to be ill-tempered, you could have stayed at the hotel, with Kol."

"Kol's no fun when he's behaving, Nick. And Elijah wouldn't dare join us on this excursion, therefore, I'm stuck with you, and your poor decisions," she spat, garnering a grin from Klaus as he leaned forward, easily, and poured himself a glass.

"You should be ecstatic about this. Not many people have been graced by my presence."

"Not many people, then, have been bored out of their minds."

Klaus inhaled a deep breath, and his eyes focused on Rebekah's, as he drowned out the loud music, flashy lights, massive amounts of oblivious people that flooded the scene, never noticing the women he so frequently drained, then had carried away by the compelled security guards who would justifiably pass them off as "drunk."

"We don't have a choice, Rebekah," he reminded in a low whisper, and his sister pouted. "This is where she agreed to meet us. I couldn't object to it. Be a good sport, why don't you, love?"

Rebekah let out a long sigh, and nodded in agreement, finally.

There were certain things that needed to be done, and if she were only going to miserable for a few more hours, than, fine. So be it; just as long as their safety was assured.

She finally turned her outlook back towards the patrons of the club, and she looked around for her evening plaything, while Klaus became a typical guy, and began playing on his phone.

"What about that one?" she asked, as she pointed towards a young man in a tie, who was taking back shots with his friends, and smiling happily. "He's cute."

Klaus glanced up for a second at Rebekah's pick, and waved his hand away, dismissively.

"Why not stick to something we _both _can enjoy, Rebekah? That'll make things more fun," he said, and a smirk curled at her lips.

"So, we're doing that, again?" she asked curiously. "Seeing who _they'll _choose, between us two?"

Klaus shrugged, though the anxiousness in his eyes spoke volumes. He was never opposed to some friendly competition, and what better person to go against, than his own sister?

"I always win anyway, Nick. You couldn't lure a girl away from me, if your life depended on it," Rebekah said smugly, and Klaus scoffed as he shook his head.

"Wanna bet? The redhead," he pointed out, as he set his sights on a tall girl with a curvy figure, and a seductive gaze. "We could have fun with that."

"Ugh, no redheads, again," Rebekah objected, as she continuously scanned the crowd. "Something a bit more... exotic, this time, eh?" she asked.

Before Klaus could suggest the next girl that struck his fancy, _she _suddenly came into full view; the dashing brunette, with the mocha skin, and piercing emerald eyes that he'd grown victim to, many times in the past.

Rebekah turned to Klaus, almost immediately, and noticed the captivated look in his eyes as she steadily approached them, and she grinned; _perfect._

Once in front of them, the brunette placed her hands on her hips firmly, and eyed the brother and sister with a sense of annoyance.

_The Mikaelsons always annoyed her. A few years away from Mystic Falls would never change that._

"You rang?" she asked, in a strong tone, and Klaus quickly rose to his feet to meet her.

Rebekah simply leaned back against the couch, legs crossed, with her martini in hand.

"Bonnie Bennett, we meet again," Klaus said, with a cool grin on his face, and she simply rolled her eyes before gazing directly into his. "I do hope you got so dressed up to see me," he winked, and she scoffed.

"No," she shot down, and Klaus frowned. "And I didn't really have a choice whether I wanted to see you, or not," she said, unenthusiastically. "You've had your _people _stalking me all over the city, just to get me to talk to you," Bonnie spat back, and he shrugged in guilt. "What do you want?"

Klaus' blue eyes never wavered, as he ran his eyes so obviously across her body. Clad in a very fitting navy blue dress that rose just above the thigh, his intrigue for this girl was only growing. Her long waves were darker, more dramatic, as they snaked over her chest, and moved him in the most subtle of ways. Bonnie's bright red lips were full; fucking _perfection, _if you asked him, and she seemed to be glowing with something more than he had remembered, as she stood right here, before him.

He'd always had a thing for witches; Bonnie was no exception.

But alas, Rebekah's serious stare made him remember the task at hand; the task that called for him setting his lust aside, for one minute; long enough to get her on their side.

"Rebekah and I are in need of your assistance," he said, and Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "My mother, and the rest of the witches... they still have a vengence to kill me, and I need you to stop them."

Bonnie scoffed, and cocked her head.

"Why would I do that?"

"To save your pathetic little tribe of friends," Rebekah chimed in, coldly. "If they kill Niklaus, there goes the entire line of vampires that you care about. Including your mother."

Bonnie huffed frustratedly, and rolled her eyes.

"I left Mystic Falls for a reason; because I don't care about _anyone, _anymore," Bonnie replied, firmly, and Rebekah pursed her lips together, as she looked up into her already fiery green eyes. "Especially vampires."

"Is that so, Bonnie?" Rebekah asked, as she tilted her head. "What about that _thing _you had with Damon Salvatore, before he chose that wretched doppelganger, over you? You two seemed to really care about one another," the blonde noted, slowly.

Bonnie gazed at her angrily, and Klaus held up both hands to stop her by the shoulders; shielding her away from his sister, almost immediately.

He recognized the surefire sparks that erupted beneath his skin, the very moment he touched hers; the look in her eyes proved she felt it, too.

"Enough, Rebekah," he ordered, and the blonde shut her mouth obeyingly, taking a quiet sip of her martini as she watched on. "Please excuse her, Bonnie. She's been a real bitch today. I understand your grievance."

Bonnie remained silent as she glanced at Rebekah once more, and then into Klaus' strangely apologetic eyes.

"What does Esther plan to do? I've already spelled your body indestructible, Klaus. There wouldn't be a way to kill you, if she tried," Bonnie said flatly, and Klaus sighed as he finally dropped his hands away from her skin, and folded his arms.

"Ah, well, you think she'd give up then, right? Because she hasn't," Klaus revealed, as Bonnie stood quiet. "She wants to rid the world of everything, sweetheart. Good and evil, included."

Bonnie's breath got caught in her throat, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't think that's possible, Klaus. The witches create a balance-" she began, and Klaus stopped her, by placing a simple finger to her lips.

"But if balance cannot be created; if there are beings that should be good pure, but do dark things... if there are beings who shall be dead, but somehow live forever... if there are beings who's power becomes limitless beneath something as natural as the evening moon... be it not the best way to create 'balance' by destroying it all, and starting anew?"

Bonnie's eyes widened, and Klaus inhaled a deep breath.

"She wants to kill _all _living things," Bonnie said, and Klaus stuffed his hands into his pockets. _"Everyone."_

"And she will be able to do so, if she successfully finds a way to channel my indestructibility. If she can reverse it, she can reverse _everything. _Simply put- she wishes to make every being a pure _human, _again. And when she does so... she will wipe every single one of us away from existence."

Bonnie glanced between Klaus and Rebekah, and shook her head.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked, and Rebekah smirked.

"What, you didn't know that my brother has a thing for _fraternizing _with witches, like yourself? As long as your ancestors are talking, they're listening. And they're loyal to him. It's kind of like his own fanclub," she said, and Bonnie watched as Klaus' expression grew intense, once more.

She didn't know why, but she felt the need to interfere.

"I don't have any powers, anymore," she revealed. "After I made your body indestructible, I... did away with them. I didn't want them, anymore. I left Mystic Falls for that reason," Bonnie revealed, and Klaus cocked his head.

"I've been alive for _centuries, _Miss Bennett. I know that something that can be reversed," he spat, and she pursed her lips. "Now, if you won't do it for me, I understand. "But will you do it for him?"

_Him- the very "him" she'd left because of; because he'd torn through her heart, and ripped into to fucking pieces._

_His blue eyes, his porcelain skin; she'd known them well, before, and even through memory, she knew him better._

_She'd done this to save him; because no matter what he chose in the end, she loved him. And she loved him enough to keep him alive. _

_Even if he were living his life with somebody else._

Bonnie gulped softly, and Rebekah stood to her feet, almost immediately taking Bonnie's hands into her, suprisingly.

"Enough of this dreary survival talk, eh? I want to dance."

Before Klaus or Bonnie could object, the blonde boldly led her out onto the floor, and into the crowd of people as one of her favorite songs began to play.

Klaus watched on as Rebekah took control; twirling the girl mindlessly by the hand, and pulling her in, with ease, by the hips with each sway.

Bonnie looked confused, at first, but after a moment, she finally gave in.

She finally adjusted to the impromptu dance, as Rebekah's hand slid over her thigh, and her own, at the girl's neck.

_"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked, as the distance between them seemed to grow even thinner, and the tension grew thicker._

_"He manipulated me, too," Rebekah said simply, into Bonnie's listening ear. "You weren't the only one that Damon Salvatore toyed with."_

Bonnie felt something spike inside of her; anger, maybe, as she thought about all she had done to save him; all she'd done to be with him, only to have it all thrown in her face when Elena uttered the words "I love you, Damon Salvatore."

It made her sick thinking that she still cared about him, somehow. It damn near reduced her to rage when she realized she wasn't the only one.

_She was never his only one._

And with her back pressed against Rebekah's body, and the Original's hand wrapped protectively around her torso, she finally understood it.

_She needed to do this because she wanted to live; she needed to prove that she could, in fact, live without him._

"My brother fancies you, you know,"Rebekah whispered into her ear as they swayed against the heavy beat. "He always had a thing for witches."

Bonnie intook a deep breath at that, and watched on, as Klaus' eyes burned straight through hers. A mixture of jealousy and desire seemed to be torching him as he watched Rebekah dancing with the object of his affections; as he watched Rebekah _never losing._

"He likes my power," Bonnie corrected, in a low tone. "He's never liked me."

Rebekah laughed at that, and easily spun Bonnie around to face her; gazing into her eyes longingly, as she tucked back a strand behind her ear, and moved in even closer.

Bonnie almost lost her breath at how closely the vampire stood to her, as her rapid heartbeat could nearly be felt in her stomach.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, and Bonnie's eyes watched as Rebekah placed a simple thumb to Bonnie's chin; raising it ever so gently.

She couldn't nearly fathom the thoughts that ran through her mind when that happened, simply because they confused her; just as this entire thing, had.

She'd never been attracted to women; not in the least bit, but something about _Rebekah _mounted her attention. She'd never seen women in _that way, _but with this beautiful blonde before her, she couldn't quite explain why her fingers were beginning to tremble.

When Rebekah's forehead met hers, she instantly felt a hand rise to her waist, and spin her around; stealing her away from the buzzing chemistry that undoubtedly confused but renewed her.

She looked up, and Klaus was staring back at her; silently, but enigmatically, as she stood between them. She was caught between vampires, again, without ever really trying to be.

_What else was new?_

Rebekah chuckled devilishly as she recognized the cliche scene. She leaned in closely towards Bonnie's ear, and spoke softly, though she knew he would hear every single word that she said.

_She wanted him to, anyway._

"I told you Nick gets a bit _envious _when I intrude," Rebekah said simply, before quietly sauntering away, and leaving the two in the middle of the floor.

Bonnie's heart was racing, even more than it had been, as she looked into his crystal clear eyes, and he slowly offered a hand to dance.

_It was his turn, afterall._

And so, she complied, as they laced fingers, and he drew her in; easily commanding her with just one simple touch.

"I see you and Rebekah are having fun," he said, almost bitterly, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Do you rather her company over my own?" Klaus asked, and Bonnie gazed at him before she spoke.

"Who said I had to choose?"

Klaus' jaw ticked at that, but he didn't respond, as his hands floated firmly down the sides of her ribs, and rested on her lower back, before he pulled her in, even tighter.

She almost couldn't stand it; the noise that nearly emitted from her lips when he took stronger control- she struggled to contain it.

"I like a challenge," he finally commented, as he spoke onto her ear. "It will make this partership all the more interesting."

Bonnie bit her lip, and his eyes followed the release of her teeth when she slowly let go.

"Why do you trust me to do this?" she asked suddenly. "You have other witches; what's so special about me?"

His blonde hair seemed to be illuminated throughout the dark as he contemplated her answer. He looked beyond her to see Rebekah, occupied, with the boy in the tie and his friends, as she took back another shot. When looked back into Bonnie's eyes, the curiousity in her own hadn't dissolved.

"Because, love," he began, as he pulled her in closer; so close, he could feel the blood pumping through her veins, "You've been the only being who has even come _close _to ending me, both times you've tried. I'd be a fool not to believe in your strength. Even sillier not to believe in you," he whispered.

Bonnie inhaled a deep breath, and suddenly dropped his hands; ignoring the maddening feeling that ran through her bones as just the look in his eyes ignited her- _excited her._

"And what if I can't get my powers back?" she asked, boldly, as his eyes studied hers. "What if I'm no use to you?"

Klaus licked his lips before running his tongue over his teeth, and placing his palm against her cheek. His thumb brushed along her jawline, and she ached with passion when a genuine smile crossed his face.

"I am not to be confused with your petty group of friends, back in Mystic Falls," he said, with a voice smooth like velvet. "I respect you, Bonnie. I understand you. I value you as much more than just the neighborhood witch; I simply admire your strength, in everything that you do. Your 'use' to me would be nothing less than simply treating you like the queen you are."

Bonnie felt a surge of electricity run inside of her, as she placed her hands to his, and continued to look deep into his eyes. Her skin felt warm beneath his, and she was sure that just by the fire she was radiating, he felt hot- because she definitely felt it, too.

"I have the spell in my grimoire, at my apartment," she said, as he gazed back at her. "I know the way to turn my magic back on."

Klaus smirked, never moving from his stance as he watched her, nearly crumbling with desire.

"Shall we, then?" he offered, and Bonnie inhaled a long breath before nodding, and she followed him out of the club, and onto the street, where he easily hailed a cab, and opened her door, to let her in.

After Bonnie told the driver the address, she leaned back into the leather seat, and tried to breathe evenly as she surveyed the passing environment outside of her window.

_She was going to help him; and she didn't know why._

"I'll have to formulate a plan," she started, as she continued to gaze away. "Maybe I can figure out a way to contain her."

Klaus let the silence float on between them, for a second, before he finally spoke.

"I'm not concerned, at all, about your magic right now, sweetheart."

Bonnie slowly turned away from the door, to watch him as he slowly shut the sliding window between them and the driver, and her heart stopped.

Klaus moved in closer towards her, and she involuntarily accepted his advances, as he placed his hand on her thigh; running it slowly up her leg, until she closed her eyes.

His lips lingered directly above hers, and without another moment of hesitation, he kissed her. Long, and hard, but soft and sweet, as his body pressed against hers; sparking something that she wished hadn't existed.

_Something she always knew existed, for him._

She could barely breath as his mouth traveled from hers, down to her neck; hungrily kissing each surface, while her fingers dug into the back of his shirt, shamelessly.

Bonnie almost felt out of her own body when she pushed him back against the seat, and climbed onto his lap, to continue the kiss; her red lipstick smearing his collar as he grabbed her at the waist, and shut his eyes tightly.

_It was everything from wrong, to maniacal, as they indulged in each other, this way, but they didn't care; if Esther's plan really became set into motion, they would all be dead, anyway. They might as well fufill their last fantasy._

Klaus whispered something into her ear, about needing to pay the driver, as he reached into his pocket, and tossed a bill through the now open screen, before he leaned over to the door, to let themselves out.

The car sped off, and Bonnie turned her attention back towards his; staring up at her apartment, silently.

He followed her up the steps, and once invited inside, he closed the door soundly behind him.

Klaus captured face, and silently kissed her; a kiss filled with pureness, but just as much intensity, before seperating, and looking her deep in the eyes.

"Forget about the grimoire, tonight," he said. "I simply long to appreciate you for all that you are, right now."

"And what would that be?" she asked, as Klaus began to let down the straps of her dark dress, and remove the loose strands of her hair that haphazardly fell onto her face.

His hands smoothed over her shoulders, and he felt a satisfactory gasp spill from her lips when he edged her against the wall, and held her there, with a starry look in his eyes.

_"Flawless," he replied. "Simply flawless."_

She simply moaned in response, as her dress finally dropped to the floor. With it, his tie, his shirt, and her last shred of inhibition.

"We'll work in the morning," he promised in a low whisper against her neck, and Bonnie breathed in the savory scent of her own blood, the minute he plunged his teeth into her skin, and fed his deepest craving.

_She'd wait until morning to tell him that her powers were never shut off._

**A/N: So, reviews are nice! haha :) Klonnie/Bonbekah, f.t.w.**


End file.
